Sepotong Kentang dan Sebuah Pengakuan
by saerusa
Summary: Jean pikir untuk apa menghabiskan waktu mengejar orang yang tidak akan pernah peduli dengannya? Jean/Sasha.


**Sepotong Kentang dan Sebuah Pengakuan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Story belongs to me**

**Standard warning applied.**

**Jean/Sasha**

* * *

Di suatu sore yang cerah, Jean kelelahan sehabis latihan bertarung, duduk nyaman di bawah pohon yang rindang daunnya. Lokasinya lumayan jauh dari asrama. Sedikit rasa syukur terselip di dalam hati, dia masih punya kesempatan melewati hari tanpa perlu bertarung dengan ketakutan akan raksasa-raksasa yang mengerikan. Dia masih bisa hidup dan bertahan.

Jean bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh, mengembuskan napas dan menatap langit jingga yang cantik lengkap dengan matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Hatinya berpikir dan terus menggumamkan satu nama yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikirannya.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Pertama kali melihatnya, Jean sudah terpesona dengan rambut hitam Mikasa. Baru saja Jean mengatakan bahwa rambut Mikasa itu membahana, Eren memberi saran pada Mikasa agar memangkasnya karena rambut Mikasa yang dikagumi oleh Jean hanya akan mengganggu. Dan Mikasa menuruti perkataan saudara angkatnya. Jean pias.

Jean menghela napas memperhatikan burung-burung yang beterbangan. Saling berkejaran diatara rimbunnya pepohonan. Hewan seperti itu saja hidup berpasangan mengapa ia yang jelas-jelas merupakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna masih saja sendiri?

Mikasa tidak akan pernah punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Mikasa terpaku pada satu orang yaitu rival abadinya. Sepertinya di otak Mikasa hanya ada Eren, Eren, Eren baru Armin.

Jean berpikir keras, apa yang bagus dari Eren selain dia bisa berubah menjadi titan? Apa berarti Jean juga harus bisa berubah jadi titan supaya Mikasa menyadari keberadaannya? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Jean tidak mengerti sekeras apapun dia berusaha, Mikasa tidak peduli. Sekecil apapun hal yang dilakukan oleh Eren, Mikasa peduli. Lalu Connie, Christa dan Sasha datang menjemput Jean agar segera kembali ke asrama.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jean menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa.

* * *

Seperti biasa, makan malam dihabiskan Jean untuk memperhatikan Mikasa. Gadis itu makan dengan sopan sambil sesekali memastikan Eren takkan membuat keributan. Dia sepertinya cukup dengan semangkuk susu dan sebuah roti gandum. Mikasa sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan Jean.

Eren memelototinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Di sebelahnya Armin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Eren dari Jean.

Jean kesal, lalu mengganti arah pandangannya. Suara kunyahan yang cukup berisik mengganggu telinganya. Dia menemukan Sasha yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Mikasa. Sasha tidak segan-segan dalam makan, dan dia terlihat menikmati apapun yang ia lahap. Gadis itu sedang menggigit kentang rebusnya yang entah dia dapatkan darimana, kelihatan sekali Sasha benar-benar menikmati setiap gigitannya.

Semua orang mengenalnya si gadis kentang. Demi sebuah umbi Sasha rela lari-lari keliling lapangan latihan. Jean baru menyadari Sasha itu termasuk gadis yang bisa dikategorikan langka karena kelakuannya.

"Lagi-lagi kamu," Jean mengembuskan napas panjang, "Kamu seperti titan kelaparan," celanya begitu melihat sesosok gadis dengan ikat kuda memakan kentang rebus yang masih mengepul, dengan semangat.

Yang dicela menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aku?" Jean jadi kesal sendiri. Sasha ini orangnya benar-benar tidak peka.

"Kamu ngomong sama aku?" Sasha berbicara dengan mulut masih penuh dengan kentang.

Jari-jari panjang Jean mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya, Sasha berhenti mengunyah. Menelan si kentang susah payah.

"Tidak," Jean menopang dagunya, "Kau ini perempuan atau bukan sih?"

"Aku perempuan kok," kata Sasha tidak terima. "Kamu meragukanku?"

"Iya,"

Sasha jadi malu sendiri dengan perkataan Jean. Apa perlu Sasha membuktikannya? Tapi Sasha segera menepis pikirannya. Gadis itu memotong kentangnya yang tersisa menjadi dua bagian yang sama besarnya.

"Mau?" Sasha menawarkan potongan kentang itu,"Coba deh,"

Sasha pikir Jean tertarik dengan kentangnya.

"Enak loh, percaya denganku, kentang rebus yang masih hangat itu enak!"

Entah kenapa, Jean terkesima. Cara Sasha berbicara seperti koki yang sudah punya pengalaman bertahun-tahun dan benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa kentang itu enak benar adanya. Jean memperhatikan kentang itu dengan serius.

Jean menggigit kentang itu dan Sasha jadi deg-degan sendiri melihat Jean yang tampaknya serius.

_ENAK!_ Batin Jean berteriak.

Sepotong kentang dari Sasha membukakan mata hati Jean yang selama ini tertutupi oleh keindahan rambutnya Mikasa.

"Gimana? Enak, kan?"

Jean mengangguk. Akhirnya, sepotong kentang bisa memenangkan hati Jean dari rambut Mikasa!

Bahkan sampai hampir separuh anggota sudah kembali ke ruangan masing-masing, Jean masih terpekur bersama kentang dari orang yang baru saja ia hina seperti titan kelaparan.

* * *

Semalaman, Jean susah tidur. Hal sederhana yang dilakukan Sasha berdampak besar terhadap pikirannya. Jean membanding-bandingkan Mikasa dengan Sasha sampai pagi. Teman sekamarnya sudah berapa kali menegur Jean supaya cepat tidur. Jean sendiri sudah berusaha keras memejamkan matanya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Pikirannya sekarang Sasha, Sasha dan kentang.

Meskipun Sasha bukanlah yang terkuat seperti Mikasa, tapi Sasha terus berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa. Rambut Mikasa memang cantik, tapi Sasha juga merawat dan mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi. Sasha juga tidak pelit senyum.

Dipikir-pikir, untuk apa dia menghabiskan waktu bagi orang yang sekalipun tak pernah memikirkannya? Rasanya Jean menjadi orang paling merugi, menyia-nyiakan waktunya yang berharga untuk hal yang sia-sia. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia sekarang jadi memperhatikan Sasha?

Baru setelah itu, Jean bisa terlelap. Empat jam kemudian, Jean dibangunkan secara paksa oleh teman-temannya karena komandan Dott Pixis sudah berteriak memberi perintah; mereka semua harus cepat berbaris.

* * *

Dari jauh, Connie dan Armin menyadari suatu keanehan. Jean tidak lagi memperhatikan Mikasa terang-terangan. Pemuda itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Mikasa, wajahnya tenang dan kelihatan dia tidak peduli lagi dengan Mikasa.

Biasanya selesai latihan dari hutan, Jean akan mengajak Mikasa bicara mengenai hal apapun dan reaksi Mikasa selalu sama; menjadi pendengar dan hanya menjawab seperlunya saja.

Armin memperhatikan lagi arah yang dituju oleh Jean adalah tempat dengan rumput-rumput pendek yang hangat dimana Sasha Brauss sedang berguling-guling senang karena komandan tidak memberinya hukuman hari ini. Jean terkekeh melihat kelakuan si Sasha. Asalnya Armin ingin melihat lebih lanjut sebelum rangkulan dari Connie menghancurkan keinginan Armin.

"Sasha," Jean sebenarnya tidak perlu menawari diri, toh dia langsung berselonjor kaki di sebelah Sasha, "Mau kutemani?"

Sasha mengangguk pelan. Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan anak rambutnya. Gadis itu bangkit dan duduk dengan posisi yang lebih sopan. Bisa-bisa nanti Jean mengatainya yang bukan-bukan.

Dalam hati, Sasha bertanya-tanya tumben sekali Jean mau menemaninya. Tempo hari si Jean saja mencelanya titan kelaparan. Ah tapi ini Sasha, omongan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya sakit hati!

Karena keheningan diantara mereka membuat dengung yang tidak enak di gendang telinga, Sasha berinisiatif memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Kapan ya titan musnah dari bumi? Aku ingin sekali beternak lagi dan menanam kentang sebanyak-banyaknya,"

Terbayang jelas di benak Sasha yang luasnya tidak melebihi luas dapur umum asrama, ada peternakan yang dibangun dengan kayu-kayu yang kuat. Sapi-sapi gemuk yang sibuk merumput. Dia dengan topi lebar jeraminya menanam kentang bersama Connie, Christa, Armin... lalu saat musim panen tiba, dia bisa melihat gunungan kentang, botol besar yang penuh dengan susu segar dan mereka semua tertawa bahagia.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu cuman makanan ya?" Jean memperhatikan Sasha yang antusias setiap kali topiknya menyinggung soal makanan.

Sasha menggeleng. "Aku memang suka makan. Tapi aku nggak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku kasihan, banyak anak kecil yang kelaparan,"

Sasha selalu sedih jika ada anak kecil yang menangis karena tidak kebagian jatah makanan. Demi menghentikan tangisan yang membuatnya merasa sedih tak terkira, Sasha tidak masalah hanya memakan segigit roti dan sisanya diberikan pada anak kecil tersebut. Kalau misalkan dia punya peternakan dan ladang yang luas, mungkin tangisan dari anak kecil itu semakin berkurang, bukan?

Ah, Sasha jadi ingat. Biasanya Jean sudah ada di asrama untuk memperhatikan Mikasa dari kejauhan. Kenapa sekarang Jean malah duduk bersamanya?

"Bukannya kau ini sering memperhatikan Mikasa diam-diam ya?" tanya Sasha dengan nada dan wajah yang polos.

Jean menganga. Untuk sedetik ini, Jean yang selalu terpaku pada rambutnya Mikasa, pokoknya apa-apa Mikasa, kini terpana pada manisnya seorang Sasha Brauss. Matanya yang bulat dan wajahnya yang ceria sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jean terpaku.

"Jangan sembarangan!" mukanya Jean memerah, itu bukan hal yang perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi, "A-aku..."

"Nggak perlu bohong Jean, semua orang juga bisa lihat dari tatapanmu pada Mikasa," kata Sasha santai. Tapi, Sasha juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sedikit tidak rela mengatakan hal itu pada Jean.

"Tapi itu dulu," Jean sungguh-sungguh, "Aku sekarang nggak mikirin siapa itu Mikasa,"

"Baguslah," Sasha menggumam dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memang kenapa?"

Sasha gelagapan sendiri. Dia kelepasan bicara!

"A-ah enggak kok," Sasha nyengir lebar malu-malu gimana gitu, "Eh, Jean kalau aku bilang ini padamu kamu nggak bakal marah kan ya?"

"Hah? Memangnya kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Ukh, nggak jadi deh,"

"Biasanya juga kamu gatau malu kan," kata Jean setengah menggoda.

"Ngg—nggak gitu juga!" Sasha sendiri bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah seperti ini di depan Jean. Biasanya juga Sasha tidak ada masalah jika ngobrol dengan siapun termasuk Jean.

"Kamu mau bilang apa sih? Naksir sama aku?"

Mungkin Sasha akan mengatakan apa makanan favoritnya atau hal-hal aneh tapi...tak disangka Sasha mengangguk malu-malu. Jean tahu tidak ada yang lucu, tapi ekspresi Sasha yang seperti itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Selesai tertawa sampai puas, Sasha sudah malu sangat, Jean menatap Sasha lembut,

"Tapi aku juga... naksir kok sama kamu," kata siapa cinta hanya bisa dari mata turun ke hati? Buktinya Jean dari perut baru ke hati.

Sekali waktu, dunia Sasha baru pertamakali teralihkan dari lezatnya kentang dan daging. Sekali waktu Sasha baru pertama kali terpesona oleh kelembutan Jean yang biasanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri lebih apapun. Tatapannya Jean kali ini akan membuat Sasha menolak tawaran kentang meski banyaknya melebihi karung-karung yang ada di dapur.

Tapi...

"Aku nggak percaya," Sasha mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas lututnya yang dilipat. Mana mungkin Sasha bisa lupa jika Jean selalu mengikuti Mikasa kemana-mana? Meskipun Sasha hanya gadis biasa, tapi Sasha tidak mau dijadikan pelarian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak mau dijadikan pelarian dari Mikasa," kata Sasha lagi, lututnya merapat, Sasha menggigit ujung roknya gemas.

Jean mencubit pipi Sasha gemas lalu tersenyum sehingga giginya yang rapi bisa kelihatan. Sasha rela kok puasa demi Jean yang seperti ini. Sasha sebenarnya hanya iseng-iseng berhadiah naksir Jean. Sosok Jean yang sesungguhnya bisa diandalkan dan baik dengan caranya sendiri bisa membuat Sasha diam-diam jatuh hati. Tapi tidak disangka hari ini perasaannya bukanlah hal main-main lagi.

"Aku suka sama kamu karena kamu Sasha Brauss kok," Jean mengakuinya dengan jujur.

Mikasa tidak pernah memberi Jean kentang, tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara dan tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tertawa bahagia. Tapi disini, si Sasha si gadis kentang, si gadis yang selalu merasa lapar, si gadis manis yang selalu tersenyum ceria bisa melakukan itu semua.

Sore itu, Jean merasa dia tak punya beban, pikirannya ringan, keinginannya untuk hidup dan memusnahkan titan semakin kuat dan dia tak perlu lagi iri pada burung-burung kecil yang melompat dari satu ranting ke ranting lain saling berkejaran.

Jean Kirschtein sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan tangan Sasha kini bertautan dengan si pemuda yang jujur dengan pengakuan hatinya.

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n: **wkwkwkwk saya kalau nonton SnK suka geli sendiri sama kelakuannya si Sasha yang random abis. yay dan agak-agak plotless ya... hheuheu. Review?

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
